Team Possible II: Doppelganger
by King in Yellow
Summary: Joss figured the rescue of Kim, Ron, and Shego in 'It's in the Blood' was the end of the adventure, but it's only the beginning. Wade faces the mind-wrenching horror of his first date. And Ron gets a thank you he'll never forget. Best Enemies series. REVISED!
1. Chapter 1 To See Ourselves

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage

**Chronology Note**: This story begins as **Team Possible II: It's in the Blood** ends.

In an 'upgrade' at some unknown point FF.N destroyed most of one character's dialog. Large chunks of this story have made no sense for... I'm not certain how long. Reread this if you read it and were confused. If you read before the 'upgrade' there's not much different. I may need to revise other stories for this problem. Send me a note if you've seen stories with "..." where there should have been dialog and I'll start there.

NoDrogs created Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible in the story A Small Possibility. I altered their origin for my stories.

**Chapter 1: To See Ourselves**

Exhausted, Drakken left the restored Bebe on the lab table. He would look at Wade's programming for the robot tomorrow, or perhaps make another attempt to write programming himself. The blank drive he had installed for the rescue meant the metal woman was just an empty shell now that Joss's mind was out. It could do nothing until some sort of programming went into it. A couple hours after Drakken retired for the night two dim red lights sprang suddenly into existence, as if two eyelids had opened. Motion detection alarms began to sound in the security room as the robot sat slowly up and swung its legs over the edge of the workbench. The metal construct searched for a word to describe the sensation it experienced. The word, it decided, was hunger.

In her bedroom, at her aunt and uncle's home, Joss Possible sat up in bed, screaming.

Anne Possible came running. She saw nothing obviously wrong with her niece, but had been told some of what Joss had been through. The physician sat on the bed and took the girl in her arms, "What's wrong?"

Joss stared at her, a blank look on her face, "I'm in the lab at Lipsky & Load. I'm starving…"

"It was a nightmare. You're awake now and in your own bed."

"I don't think it's a nightmare. I'm awake. I'm here, but I'm also in the lab. I need help."

"Let me get you something to--"

A look of pain crossed Joss's face and her grip tightened spasmodically on her aunt's arm. "Please, help me… I can't understand it. But I'm here and I'm there. I'm starving."

"Can I come in?" James Possible asked from outside the door.

"Yes, dear. Joss is having a problem connected with rescuing Kim. Call L&L and--"

"At two in the morning?"

"Joss is in pain. It has something to do with the lab. I may need to go out there with her to see what's happening. Kim says that Drakken still lives out there.

"I'll call… Then I'll put on some clothes and drive you."

He was surprised when the phone was picked up after the first ring, "Can I speak to--"

"We're a little busy, we got an intruder alarm going off."

"That may tie in with my niece, she--"

"Your niece is robbing us?"

"Look, is Drew there and awake?"

"The Doc? Sure."

"Let me talk with him, tell him it's James Possible."

There was a brief period on hold before Drakken picked up the phone and spoke coldly, "James?"

"Joss is in pain--"

"Joss?"

"Yes. My wife says it has something to do with the lab. I don't understand what's going on."

"I don't know either… Wait, the alarm is in the lab where the robot is. Maybe someone is trying to steal it… That doesn't make sense, why would it bother Joss?"

"Well, Anne says we're coming over."

"Hold on, let me find out what the security camera shows." Drakken covered the mouthpiece with his hand and yelled, "Stu! Are you getting any pictures out of the lab?"

"Yeah, boss. That robot is sitting up and moving."

"That's impossible!" Drakken took his hand off the mouthpiece and spoke into the phone again. "I don't know what's happening. The robot body Joss used is moving, but there is no programming in it. It can't do that."

"It must have something to do with Joss's pain. We're on our way. Don't do anything to the robot."

James Possible quickly pulled on some old clothes and went back to his wife and niece, "I called Drew. He says the robot Joss used is moving. Joss must be getting some sort of feedback."

"We need to go out," his wife said, "I called Wade."

"Wade?"

"After what Drakken did I don't trust him. I'm not sure I ever have. Wade said he'd meet us out there."

Mrs. Load was unhappy with the early morning call, and insisted on accompanying her son on the journey to the lab. With the speed of the hovercraft they were at the lab twenty minutes before the Possibles arrived. The dark of the night seemed to add to the chill of the early spring night and the Loads waited inside, Wade opened the door for the Possibles as they arrived and his mother looked Joss over. The young woman was doubled over, holding her stomach, and the look of pain on her face was of immediate concern.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"We're not sure, I'm… I'm Anne Possible. You are?"

"Wade's mother,"

Drakken hurried in, "What's this all about?" he demanded brusquely.

"Joss seems to be getting some sort of feedback from that robot body you had her in."

"That's impossible," the blue man insisted. "There's never been that sort of feedback before. Besides, that thing is so drained of power it should just be a lump of metal."

"Hungry…" Joss moaned, "So hungry…"

"Sounds like Joss is experiencing the robot's need for juice," Wade suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous," Drakken snapped, "the drive is blank. And the Bebe can't feel the way we do."

"Can we argue this later?" James Possible interrupted. "And plug the robot in, or whatever you do with her. See if it helps Joss."

"It won't--" Drakken started to argue

"This way," Wade told them and led the way back to the lab. He pulled out a key ring as they went back and found the key for the lab.

"Check the security camera before you open the door," Drakken shouted from the end of the procession; he was ignored.

The room was dimly lit with security lights when Wade pushed open the door. He threw a switch and bright light flooded the lab, revealing the robot on her hands and knees on the floor.

"Help me," came from Joss's mouth as the robot spoke, "Help. me."

"Power cord," Wade demanded.

"Things aren't back in storage from the rescue," Drakken said, moving over to the boxes which had contained bits and pieces from various versions of the Bebes. He found a cord and tossed it to Wade, who inserted one end into an outlet and the other into a small port on the back of the Bebe's neck.

Immediately Joss seemed to relax slightly. "That's better," she said, straightening up.

There was a brief silence in the lab as people tried to understand what was happening. "Joss, could you make the Bebe stand up?" Drakken requested. The robot rose to her feet. "Now, have her sit down on that lab table she was on, the cord is long enough." There was only one lab table with open space on it. The Bebe moved over and sat on it. "Fascinating," the blue man murmured.

Wade had his own experiment, he looked around for something with writing, but only saw technical manuals out in the lab, "Can I have the New Testament in your purse, Mama?"

She wasn't sure what this was all about, but if what she was seeing made her boy get religion she was all for it. She handed the slim volume to him and he opened it at random and held it up in front of the robot's eyes. "Can you read this, Joss?"

"Where should I start?"

"Anywhere. Top of the page is fine."

Although the open page was in front of the robot Joss spoke, "It's sorta in the middle of a sentence, 'was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things. For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know--"

"That's fine," Wade said, checking to see if that really was the page he had opened to. "Well," he told the Possibles and his mother, "she controls it, and can see through its eyes." He turned to Drakken, "Any ideas?"

"Maybe I trashed her mind?" he suggested.

"What!" Anne exclaimed.

"Poor analogy! Poor analogy!" he shouted as angry looks were directed at him. "On the computer, you throw files into the trash, but they aren't deleted until you hit 'delete', and even after they are deleted someone like Wade here can reconstruct the files -- sometimes even if a later file was written over it. I essentially put a copy of Joss's mind onto a blank drive. He consciousness was pulled back to her real body, but an imprint must have remained on the Bebe, and somehow Joss and the robot are sharing a single consciousness."

"What does that mean?" Anne wanted to know.

"Hmmm… I think it means we have the greatest programming ever for robotic intelligence. I'll just pull the drive and--"

"What does it mean for Joss?" James Possible demanded.

"Well, once the drive is pulled I'm sure she'll be fine. That should--"

"Don't let him do it," Joss spoke up, addressing everyone but Drakken. "When the robot got hurt during the fight it hurt me. If he pulls the drive, the mind, out of it, I might die."

"I'm not sure about that, Doc," Wade said.

"Oh, poppycock! It's a metal shell. Best thing in the world for Joss. It will sever the connection and she won't have any more trouble."

"I heard her screams while she was fighting the monster! If there is any chance in the world it could hurt Joss it isn't worth the risk!"

"Fine, fine… We'll just leave it here. It won't harm anything or be in anyone's way. We can work on the problem later."

"I don' trust him, Wade. If we leave the Bebe here he may yank the drive."

Wade stared at Drakken, who tried very hard, and very poorly, to look innocent.

"Kin we take it home with us?" Joss asked.

Wade suddenly looked nervous, "Uh, getting it out of the lab is a good idea. But I'm not sure if you have the tools around your house to take care of it if anything goes wrong. I think--"

"I'm sure Jim and Tim have the tools to do most any repairs that are necessary," James said.

"No, no, bad idea," Wade insisted. "The way those two take things apart and tinker with them. They're more dangerous than Drakken."

Drakken's eyes narrowed as he watched Wade's panic. He had a very good idea what had brought on the attack.

"I kin keep it in my room. The boys won't do anything if they know it could hurt me."

"Joss is obviously upset," Anne pointed out. "Just for the sake of her peace of mind I think we should bring the robot home so she'll know it's safe."

"Uh, I really think it would be better if I take custody of the robot," Wade insisted, "just to make sure nothing happens to it."

Drakken re-entered the debate, "Wade, I need to speak to you for a minute. Privately."

"There's nothing you can say to him you can't say in front of his Mama," Wade's mother said.

"Oh, I think there are some things about the robot he would not want said in front of you, or Joss. Isn't that right, Wade."

Panic clawed at Wade's brain. He numbly nodded yes.

"You will forgive me, James and ladies, but my partner and I have a little proprietary discussion about the technology in question," the blue man told them.

The two left the lab for a hurried conference in the hall.

"Look, Doc. I want to keep possession of the Bebe--"

"You'd lock it in your basement, away from prying eyes, wouldn't you?"

Wade nodded his head.

"Which idea scares you more, your mother finding out the anatomical details, or Joss asking you why you thought it should be so realistic?"

"That's not true! Look, you invented those things. I just… Oh, heck, Mama will kill me… Joss will never speak to me. I'm dead."

"I don't want a dead partner."

"What?" Wade asked, seeing a glimmer of hope.

"Look, none of them ever saw a Bebe before, at least not without clothes. They don't know what you've done. They don't know you've had anything to do with designing them--"

"Shego does."

"She's good at keeping her mouth shut. So am I."

"But if the Possibles take it, they'll--"

"I'll take the blame. None of them trust me anyway. You can just say I'm a dirty old man and that was my design. They'll believe you."

"You… You'd do that for me?"

"Shego and I always covered for each other. I hope we still do. Do you want in? You owe me, you owe me big if you accept. I may need a favor some day."

"Do this for me, Doc, and I'll name my first born Drew."

The blue man smiled, "Not necessary." He stuck out his hand and he and Wade shook. "Now, let's go back into the lab. You get to be a hero and let Joss take the robot home with her. Remember, you don't even know what the robot looks like without clothes on. You'll be properly shocked and indignant when you are told."

Wade smiled and nodded.

"… Lipsky and Load technology," Drakken said, assuming an irritated voice, as he opened the door back into the lab. "They have no right to take it from the lab."

Wade winked at Drakken before going through the door, "But after Joss rescued Shego and the others I know you want to do what is right by her. I know you'll do the right thing, you know you should."

"If you say so," Drakken grumbled, grateful Wade was allowing him some credit for the Bebe leaving the lab with the Possibles.

"How are we going to manage this?" James asked, "I'm sure there hasn't been time to fully charge the robot."

"No," Wade agreed. "But a few more minutes and it will probably have enough juice for me to take it and Joss home in the hovercraft. It can be plugged back in as soon as she gets there."

"I'd like to go with you," Anne said, "I want to make certain Joss is fine."

Twenty minutes later James started the car for the trip home. It had been a long day.

In Joss's room the metal Joss sat on a chair and Anne plugged her in to an outlet while Joss crawled back into bed. Anne turned off Joss's alarm before she left the room, her niece would be missing another day of school.


	2. Chapter 2 A Helping Hand

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 2: A Helping Hand**

It was a day unlike any other at both Possible households.

That a day could be unusual at Possible Manor may appear unlikely. The girl who can do anything had proved that numerous times through the years. The kitchen was bustling with activity when Kim entered, a toddler in each arm.

"Where are Ron and Shego?" she asked as she and Monique put the girls into their high chairs for breakfast.

"Ron needed some help with the… ah, necessities," Zita explained. "Shego said she'd take care of him."

Her comment was punctuated by a startled male, "NO!" from the vicinity of the bathroom under the stairs.

Kim left Sheki and ran out of the kitchen, "Are you okay, Ron?"

"He's fine, Princess," Shego laughed.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Uh… I… I'm not exactly…"

"Trust me, Pumpkin, he's fine. Were you eating breakfast or feeding the girls?"

"Just starting to feed the girls."

"We'll be out in a minute. I'm just making sure the hero starts his day off right."

Curiosity burning within her, Kim returned to the kitchen, leaving the door to the entryway open. Ron and Shego were gone longer than people expected, and it definitely sounded like some sort of moans coming from Ron. Kim wished she had closed the door and not heard the sounds.

Ron was blushing a bright red when he finally came into the kitchen and sat between Zita and Bonnie, who were helping feed him because of his injuries. The hospital had said in three days he could try removing the splints from the fingers on his left hand for part of the day, and next week they hoped to have him in a cast which allowed greater mobility with his right arm.

Shego was giggling as she sat down beside Kim at the table.

Bonnie expressed what several people were thinking, "What in the hell just happened!"

"Bonnie! Not in front of the twins," Monique protested.

"They're only one. They don't understand what's going on," Shego replied.

Kasy accented that point by banging her sippy cup against the tray and chanting, "Hell, hell, hell."

"She's your daughter," Kim hissed at Shego. "Don't anyone laugh or respond," the redhead warned everyone at the table, "It only encourages her."

Shego darkened with suppressed laughter, and finally had to run from the kitchen to laugh in another room.

"Okay, Ron," Kim demanded, "I second Bonnie. What just happened?"

Ron looked flustered, "I, uh… I'm not going to… Look, KP, there are some things a gentleman just doesn't talk about."

Justine spoke up, "Of course you realize that turns their imaginations loose and leaves them free to imagine anything."

No one would have believed it possible a minute earlier, but Ron managed to turn an even deeper shade of crimson.

Several of the women stared hard at Ron. Kim's eyes went wide, "Oh, my," she said.

Shego reentered the kitchen and sat back down in time to hear Kim's comment, "You people are blowing this all out of proportion. It's not like he learned if I spit or swallow--"

"SHEGO!"

"Sorry, Monique. I was just giving him a helping hand with what he needed and someone seemed to appreciate the woman's touch. So I figured, what the… heck. He got hurt trying to help me. He was my best man at my wedding. I decided I should check out his qualifications for the job of best man and say thanks for trying to help me at the same time."

"That is just wrong!" the black woman said sharply.

"Look, Monique. Do I tell you that you should try giving Will a handjob? 'Cause I think he could use one. The man doesn't know how to relax. I don't tell you how to live your life."

Justine giggled. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she glared at Shego, Zita gave a tight-lipped grin as she noticed Bonnie's reaction. Shego missed the glare because Kim raised her own protest, "Shego, it was… uh, inappropriate."

"Come on, Princess. It's not like I did anything you haven't done."

Kim blushed a bright red herself and kicked Shego under the table, hard. Ron looked like he was going to explode and Shego realized she had gone too far, "Look, I, uh, only meant that time you and Ron had your brains switched. You mean you didn't check out the old male plumbing and everything when you had the chance? You never took things 'in hand'?" Bonnie transferred her glare from Shego to Kim.

Ron seized the opportunity like a drowning man grasps at a straw, "Yeah, KP," he laughed nervously, "I mean, the only way I learned about your birthmark was because--"

"What birthmark?" Justine asked.

"It's pretty small," Bonnie began. "I saw it when I used to shower with her after cheerleading practice," Bonnie suddenly stopped, then she blushed herself. "I mean, we were all in the showers. It wasn't like I was just in the shower with Kim. And I'm not… and she wasn't… Oh, hell!"

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie didn't even try to apologize to Monique.

"We will all forget this morning ever happened," Kim growled through clenched teeth. "Is that clear?"

"I'm good," Ron said gratefully.

"Fine," Bonnie said sincerely.

"Amen," Monique added.

"I suppose," Shego sighed. She had the distinct sense Kim was not going to forget this morning and she would be hearing more about it later.

Justine and Zita had, respectively, found the morning entertaining and enlightening. Neither made any false promise to forget.

Things were even more confused at the home of Kim's parents. Anne had turned off Joss's alarm when they got home from the lab at almost three in the morning. James took Jim and Tim to school while Anne called in late to the hospital. She planned on taking Joss into the hospital when the girl awoke for a brain scan, to see if they could determine why she remained linked with the robot. At eight-thirty she peeked into the bedroom to see if Joss was stirring. Joss was in the bed with the blankets over her head.

"Are you okay?" Anne asked.

"I. am. fine." the Bebe responded.

Anne stared at the metal girl, "I was talking to Joss."

"And. I. am. answering. What. time. is .it? I. do. not. want. to. be. late. for. school."

"The twins left an hour ago… Joss, are you awake?"

"Sure, 'nuff," Joss exclaimed. She yawned and stretched, threw off the blanket and jumped out of bed. She noticed the way her aunt was staring at her. "Somethin' wrong, Aunt Anne?"

"The robot… You were talking through the robot when I first got here."

"Was I? Hey, that's sorta neat… I wonder…"

"Was. this. the. way. I. was. talking. with. you?"

"Please, don't do that, Joss. You might be making the condition worse. I want to take you to the hospital for a brain scan."

"But I feel fine -- fully charged and ready for breakfast. I want ta go to school. Can we wait until after dismissal for the brain scan?"

"Put on a bathrobe and come down for breakfast. We'll talk while you eat."

"I'm worried about you," Anne said as she poured a glass of orange juice. "I think the hospital will do more for you than school."

"But. I. feel. fine," Joss insisted as she drank the orange juice. "I. came. here. from. Montana. for. schooling. not. to. spend .time. in .the. hospital."

Anne caught herself addressing the Bebe directly. "You did not come here from Montana. You… Joss, I don't know how this is going to work."

"Please. aunt. Anne. I. wish. to. go. to. school. today."

"I'm not your aunt…" She caught herself talking to the robot again as if it were alive, "Look, I'm going to call Wade and see what he has to say."

Jim and Tim had a computer hooked up with a camera for on-line chats. The Drs. Possible had insisted it be set up in the kitchen to make it easier to monitor their activities. Anne was not surprised she was able to contact Wade easily.

"What's wrong?" the young man asked. "Is Joss okay?"

The Bebe had gone over and stood behind Anne, staring at the monitor, "I. am. fine. What. are. we. doing. Friday. night?"

"Does that answer your question?"

"Where is Joss? The other… the real…"

"I. am. over. eating. breakfast. at .the. table. It. is. kinda. fun. being. two. places. at. once." The robot waved to Wade, who hesitantly waved back.

"Joss says she wants to go to school. She claims she feels fine. I'd rather take her to the hospital. But I need to set up equipment for some tests. And I'd like you to be there with me, can you make it?"

"Probably. I want to think about any equipment I might have that could help figure out what's happening. I probably couldn't be ready for a few hours."

Anne sighed, "It will probably take me that long to be ready for an examination also. I don't know where to start. This is a new condition for me."

"Well. kin. I. go. to. school. while. you. are. tryin'. to. figure. it. all. out?"

"I don't know if that sounds safe," Wade responded.

An idea hit Anne and she stared at her niece for a minute. "I may know what's going on," she told Wade, "and if I'm right it's quite safe. I wonder if you could pick her up after school and bring her to the hospital?"

"You'll have to talk with my mom."

"Your mom?"

"I'm currently grounded for not calling home the night before last. But if you tell her it is for a medical emergency she'll let me out. She'll say yes if you ask. Then I can get Joss after school.

After getting permission from Wade's mother Anne ended the conversation with Wade, "Contact me if you need anything. I'll plan on seeing you at the hospital at four, or earlier if you stop by with any equipment. Actually, just give me a call at the hospital about one anyway. I'd like to talk with you about options."

"Sounds good."

After turning off the computer Anne turned back to Joss, "Okay, you can go to school. The robot stays here."

"No! I want… I mean, uh… If the robot is here and I'm seein' through it or something it might confuse me at school. It should be with me."

Anne smiled, "I get the distinct impression you want to show your other self off at school."

Joss blushed, "Well, It'd be sorta fun to have people notice me for a change instead of just being that new hick in town."

Anne sighed, "Go get dressed. I'll take you to school." Anne sat and thought about what she needed for the tests in the afternoon. One thing she decided she needed was another opinion. She put in a call to the lab where James worked and asked the switchboard operator to make a connection for her.

"Dr. Porter, can I help you?"

"Anne, Anne Possible, Jame's wife. I'm hoping you remember me."

"Of course I remember you. I've been at your house for two or three parties. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a problem at work, I'm hoping you can help me with it."

"Um, aren't you a brain surgeon?"

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered."

"Do you remember that my field is robotics?"

"Oh, yes, I know. James says you're wonderful in your field and this involves a robot. I'm in need of your expertise. "

Vivian hesitated, "So why don't you bring it into my lab?"

"We may, later. But it involves my niece too. Her mind appears to be in her own body and a robot at the same time."

"That's not… Wait, is she a Possible too?"

"Afraid so."

"Having worked with Kim I won't dismiss anything, no matter how crazy it sounds."

"Thanks, could you be at the hospital a little before four? Ask for my office, they'll show you where to go."

_"It's probably wrong to take her to school,"_ Anne thought as she drove the two Josses over. She looked in the rear view mirror at the excited look on Joss's face. _"But I don't think it will hurt anything and she deserves a treat."_


	3. Chapter 3 School Daze

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 3: School Daze**

Anne took the Josses into the school office to explain why her niece was tardy, and to get a permission slip for the visitor. Fortunately the school secretary had been there since the days of Kim and knew the family. As Anne finished the story the secretary looked into the glowing red eyes of the metal Joss, "Do you want the visitor pass just for today, or will you be needing it for the week?"

"I'm hoping just for--"

"Kin I get it for the week?" Joss1 asked excitedly.

"I. might. be. like. this. for. awhile. and. don'. want. to. keep. coming. in. here," Joss2 finished.

"Remember, I've asked Wade to pick you up after school and take you straight to the hospital," Anne told her niece when the paperwork was done. "If you are having any problem, and I mean any problem, you call me immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Does that include problems with my English homework?"

Anne smiled, kissed Joss1 on the forehead, and told her "Scoot, you're probably already late for third period."

Steve Barkin prowled the halls of Middleton High. Even as principal he micromanaged the school with the same ruthless inefficiency that marked his time as assistant principal. He heard what might have been movement in the hallway and moved to intercept the violators and check them for hall passes.

He scowled as he turned the corner and saw Joss Possible at her locker while a second girl stood beside her, her back to him. He could not identify the dark haired girl who was in some sort of tights, totally inappropriate for school wear. He sighed, the Possibles had been problems as long as they'd been in Middleton High. Joss had stayed out of trouble until now, but it looked like she too would prove difficult.

"What seems to be the problem, Possible," he growled as he came up behind them. "You missed yesterday and you're late today."

"I was sick. Here's my doctor's excuse." There were good things about having a physician in the family.

"And what about your friend here? Who is…" The Bebe turned and red electric eyes glowed at him from a blue face.

"I. have. a. visitor's. pass," she said, handing it to him.

"Ont-day ake-may er-her ngry-aay." Joss hissed at Barkin

"What. did. you. say?"

"It is a sign of respect. He's the principal of school."

"Principal?"

"The leader. The man in charge."

Barkin listened to the exchange in wonder,_ "What is going on."_

"So. may. I. deliver. my. ultimatum. to. him?"

"No, you'll do that to the president of the United States tonight."

_"The president… Tonight?_" Barkin wondered

"And. your. president. runs. this. planet?"

"Er, no. He only runs a piece of it."

"What. a. silly. planet. It. needs. an. emperor. over. all. of. it. This. will. change. when. you. become. a. part. of. the. Markovian. Empire."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I. should. just. vaporize. a. few. cities. to. get. the. attention. of. the. populace."

"No, your majesty. You must follow the procedures. I must take you to our leader."

"She's a queen?" Barkin asked in a stage whisper

"I don't rightly know what her title is on her planet, I think she said arooPand was its name. But the authorities asked me to keep her happy so she doesn't run amok and destroy the world," Joss whispered back, trying hard to keep from giggling.

Joss wasn't expecting Barkin's next move, but it is unclear if she or the principal was the more surprised by its outcome.

The burly man tackled the Bebe, or rather, attempted to tackle the Bebe. The metal girl weighed a lot more than he expected. He felt like he had tried to tackle a refrigerator.

Joss had the Bebe grab him and lift him in the air. "Should. I. pull. off. his. head. and. give. it. as. a. gift. to. your. president?"

Joss got down on her knees and bowed low before the robot, "Please, your majesty. Spare his worthless life. The president of the United States doesn't like to get head. He did not mean to offend you." She directed a fast, "Apologize to her," at Barkin.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry your majesty. I was giving you an old… uh, Marine greeting. It was a sign of respect."

"I. supose. I. shall. spare. you." She put him down and Barkin moved slowly away, being careful not to turn his back on her.

_"I am so dead after the secretary tells him the real story, but that was fun,"_ Joss thought as he backed around the corner and she heard him take off running.

The Josses stopped at her locker before lunch. Erin, two lockers over, was there. She appeared to have been waiting for them, and stared at the blue-skinned 'girl' when they appeared.

Erin Delaney was almost friendly with Joss. When they first met Erin told Joss that her older sister had been Kim's best friend in high school. Joss had already heard that from four other people and didn't pay much attention; until Erin mentioned her sister's name and Joss remembered meeting Tara at Kim's place. Joss considered Erin a little bit of an airhead, but the blonde was almost in the lower tier of popular students on the strength of her own looks and possession of a very good looking older brother, Brendan, who was on the swim and baseball teams. She and Joss sometimes chatted for a few minutes at their lockers. Joss was allowed to sit at the same table with Erin in the lunchroom, and twice Erin had gone over to sit with Joss when none of her other friends were there.

Erin finally managed to ask, "What is it?"

"What are ya talking about?"

"The blue girl," Erin said, knowing Joss knew exactly what she was talking about. "The buzz was all over school. Is she really a robot?"

"Yes. I. am. really. a. robot. Are. you. a. real. blonde?"

Erin looked startled and Joss laughed, "I got my brain stuck in the thing and don't know how to get it out."

"That was you?" Erin asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah."

"So, you could say anything you wanted, and it would come out through her mouth?"

"Yeah, what do you want to hear?"

"Umm, nothing now. Can I sit with you at lunch? There's got to be some good way to use this."

Once in the cafeteria all eyes were on the three. Or rather the two. In all honesty, the one. Jim and Tim stopped at their table. They had been told about the early morning events when they got up in the morning, and heard rumors that Joss was in school, but hadn't really believed it.

"You feeling okay, Joss?" Jim asked.

"I. am. feeling. fine," Joss2 responded.

The twins stared at her, "Way cool. Can we take a look after school."

"I'm going to the hospital after school," Joss1 told them. "And. you. perverts. keep. your. hands. off. me."

The twins blushed and retreated from the table. Erin dug her elbow into Joss's side and complained, "Why didn't you introduce me, they're seniors! And cute!"

"They aren't cute, they're my cousins. And you know them already."

"They are cute, and they're seniors! You could have asked them to sit with us. They know Brendan but always ignored me."

A few minutes later Erin nudged Joss1 again, "Ohmygawd, look!," she whispered. "It looks like Megan wants to sit with us!"

"No way!"

"Way! You can tell she's thinking about coming over! You can tell! She's like, the top of the food chain."

"Yeah, and she's never even said hi to me. She ever said a nice word to you?"

"No, but she's moving this way. What should we say?"

"Good. afternoon, Megan, I. am. glad. your. complexion. has. finally. cleared. up."

Anger darkened the other girl's cheeks and she turned on her heel and moved away from the table with the Josses and Erin. Giggles from other people beneath her attention followed her.

"Why did you say that?" the blonde whispered angrily. "If she sat here that was something for us."

"Well she never had time for me before Joss2 here, why should I have time for her now?"

Erin was quiet for a minute. "Is that your opinion of me too?"

"Well… No," the auburn-haired girl said, "you've talked with me and ate with me sometimes. But she's never been anything but mean… Oh! Look who's comin' over."

"Hey, Sis, going to introduce me to your friend?"

Joss just stared, open-mouthed. Fortunately she had someone to speak for her, "Would. you. like. to. eat. with. us. Brendan?"

"Sure," he said, and took the seat opposite Joss 2.

The combination of Brendan and the Bebe made the table irresistible, and soon a crowd was gathered around trying to get close to one or both. Mr. Barkin noticed the crowd when he arrived in the cafeteria and went over to break it up. "Move along people! Find your own tables! What's the big attraction?" He pushed through the crowd and saw the blue girl, then backed away.

_"Glad he hasn't talked with the secretary yet."_

"What's going on with him?" Erin asked.

"I. told. him. I. was. dangerous."

"Are you dangerous?" Brendan wanted to know.

"Not. as. dangerous. as. eating. the. mystery. meat."

Joss had never enjoyed lunch break as much as she did that day. She didn't eat much lunch, it is hard to chew with your mouth hanging open while you drool on your tray, but perhaps that only added to it being the best lunch break ever. Alas, school lunches are like all good things only in they must both come to an end.

Chemistry was Joss's favorite class of the semester. She had lucked out in lab partners. She was the new kid and didn't know anyone when partners were chosen. Hang, or, as he was known to many students, "Don't say the 'g' hard," was Hmong and reclusive. They became lab partners on the basis of no one else wanting them, but they had turned out to be the top students in the class and usually had their experiments finished and lab apparatus cleaned and put away while the other pairs were still trying to understand the directions. Besides her love of chemistry the other benefit of the class was that Joss had it with Megan. Megan had chosen her lab partner based on popularity. Watching Megan and Trey fail to follow directions and listening to them quarrel was one of the few small pleasures Joss and Hang enjoyed,

Mr. Finster never determined what went wrong that day. Megan insisted Trey had added the wrong chemicals to the compound. Mr. Finster pointed out that the chemicals called for in the experiment would not have produced that kind of acrid gas. And Joss suspected Megan had messed up on purpose to draw attention away from the Bebe.

Trey was closest to the beaker when the cloud of gas erupted from it. Students were in goggles, but weren't wearing breathing masks because no fumes should have been produced. "File out quickly. No need to panic," Mr. Finster told the class, pointing to the door.

Of course, Lucy panicked when Mr. Finster said, "Don't panic." And when Lucy panicked her lab partner panicked. But after those two ran screaming down the hall other students filed out quickly. Trey was on his hands and knees, coughing, and Joss2 picked him up and carried him out.

"Thanks," Mr. Finster said. He waited to be last out of the room and was about to close the door when Joss2 set Trey down and went back.

"Let. me. go. into. the. room."

"No, we don't know what that gas is."

"First, I. don't. breathe. Second, there. is. little. gas. Third, someone. needs. to. turn. on. the. vent. fan. Fourth--"

"Fine," the science teacher said, smiling, "you can go in."

Ten minutes later the class was able to return. Only Joss and Hang managed to finish the experiment that day. At the dismissal bell Trey went over to Joss2, seated on a chair in the corner. "Thanks for the save. Want to come to a party at my place Saturday?"

"I. ah. can. not. go. anywhere. without. Joss."

"Okay, well, she can come too, if you want. Later."

Joss watched Trey leave with Megan and smiled. Megan was upset, "Why did you ask her," she demanded, punching Trey in the arm.

English was Joss's least favorite class of the day. But Ms. Peet had written half a dozen science fiction novels and almost forty short stories -- a number of which had actually been published -- and seemed as excited about the new celebrity as the students.

After school there was a small crowd of people waiting by the door to see more of Joss2.

Erin arrived late, but worked her way into the crowd. "I got all three of us an invitation for a party at Betty Hollister's on Saturday!"

"Uh, Trey asked us to a party at his place that night."

"'Us' as in you and Miss Blue?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tell me how it went on Monday."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"Nah, Trey is A-list. Betty's is definitely B-list, there are only going to be girls there."

"Hey, don't try an' talk me out of it, I think it will be more fun to be with you. Megan will be at Trey's, an' from what I hear tell about his parties I'm not sure my aunt and uncle would let me go."

"Really?"

"Really. Hey, I've never even been invited to a C-list party since I got to town."

Erin grabbed Joss's hands and squealed with joy, "Betty's is going to be A-list if you're there! And if you turn Trey down that means he drops to B!"

"Doesn't seem fair to poor Trey--"

"Joss, you coming home with us?" Tim shouted when he saw his dad drive up.

"Nah, Wade's supposed to be picking me up to take me to the hospital."

Erin's elbow went into Joss's side again, "And. may. I. introduce. you. to. Erin. Delaney? She. thinks. you. are. cute. She. may. be. delusional. in. other. ways. as. well."

The twins, and twenty-seven others, laughed at the introduction. Erin turned bright red. After the twins left to go home the elbow returned to its place in Joss's side, "Why did you say that?" she hissed.

"You wanted me to introduce you, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hey, they'll remember you after that introduction."

Erin thought a minute, then smiled. "I guess you're right. Can you mention I'm not seeing anyone on a regular basis?"

"I thought you and, what's his name… Andy, were going out."

"Not a regular basis. And he's a sophomore like us. Your cousins are seniors."

"Okay, okay, at supper tonight I'll tell them you are madly in love with… Do you want to pick one or should I say you're madly in love with both of them?" Joss caught the elbow before it hit her in the ribs.

Suddenly there was an odd sound in the air and some sort of optical distortion appeared in the air. Wade decloaked the hovercraft and brought it in for a landing on the school grounds. When the dome retracted he called, "Hey, Joss! Come one, we got to get moving!"

"Catch ya later," Joss called as the two Josses sprinted for the hovercraft.

Erin stared in amazement, _"Neat, she gets to ride in a flying saucer."_ The other students were impressed also as the hovercraft lifted into the air and Wade turned on the cloaking device and headed for the hospital. Several students chatted with Erin, hoping that she could introduce them to her best friend, Joss Possible.


	4. Chapter 4 Three Out of Four Doctors

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 4: Three Out of Four Doctors**

"Anne," Vivian said happily, giving the older woman a fast hug and an air kiss, "care to explain more about why you wanted me to come down?"

"Like I said, apparently my niece's mind is in two places at once, her own body and that of some kind of robot. I'm hoping to do a neurological examine on Joss, my niece, and hope that you and another robot expert--" Vivian rolled her eyes. "Is there a problem," Anne asked.

"I just hear the word expert tossed out where it doesn't belong a lot. What's the name? I know everyone who deserves to be called expert."

"Wade Load, he's one of Kim's friends."

"Oh, I remember her mentioning him. I've wanted to meet him."

"He should be arriving with Joss, I asked if he could pick them up after school."

"Them?"

"Joss and the robot. This will be irregular, but if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to give you much of the case history on the patient at first."

"That isn't a good formula for success, you know that."

"I'll explain what happened later. It's so unusual I'd like you to form your own opinions without the filter of my impressions. I'm afraid I might bias how you examine the data." They chatted about Vivian's work at the science lab until the door opened.

Anne made introductions, "This is Dr. Vivian Porter, I've asked her to help with the examination. Vivian, this is my niece Jocelyn,"

"Hello,"

"Hi, Dr. Porter. Are you another brain person?"

"No, my field is robotics."

"And," Anne continued, "that brings us to Joss number two."

"Thank. you. for. coming. in. to. see. me."

"No problem," Vivian said, coming closer and peering at the robot. "You are really a very fine piece of workmanship."

Wade fought the urge to say 'Thank you'."

"And finally," Anne said, "I'd like you to meet Wade Load."

Wade was far more surprising to the robotics expert than the metal woman. "You're Wade Load?"

"Guilty as charged."

Vivian laughed, "I was about to make a comment on your age, but I have too many people commenting about my age and looks. I read your article in the JACA last year--"

"JACA?" Anne interrupted.

"Journal of the American Cybernetics Association," Wade explained

"I thought it was a nicely done piece. I wasn't certain if I bought all your theories on the role of fuzzy logic in the context of creating an evolving AI within open source programming."

Wade seemed vaguely insulted, "Have you considered--"

Anne cleared her throat. "Will you two remember we are here for Joss this afternoon? You can continue your discussion later."

"Sorry Dr. Possible." "Sorry Anne."

"Thank you, now, Vivian - you wanted a demonstration if I remember correctly." The blonde nodded. "Here's a psi-testing deck. Take… We need a good name for our Joss2, don't we?"

"Yes. Aunt. Anne. it. would. make. things. easier."

"Well, dear," Anne, still uneasy with the way she called the robot 'dear', "would you go down the hall with Wade and Vivian? They will show you some cards, and Joss1 here will tell me what the cards are. Then I'll show Joss1 some cards and you will tell them the cards I'm showing her… er, the you of you who is here."

Fifteen minutes later Anne asked Vivian, "Convinced?"

"Well, there is clearly some sort of mental contact going on. I'm not certain yet we must assume a single consciousness in two bodies. While I've never been impressed with the evidence for telepathy it would seem to me that some sort of mind reading would represent a simpler explanation for what we are seeing."

The Josses went through a long series of various tests.

"Wade," Anne requested. "Could you fill Vivian in on what happened two days ago?"

Wade presented a fast overview of the rescue of Kim, Ron, and Shego. Joss filled in a few details. "… and it's that imprint of Joss's brain on the robot's drive that links the two."

"Perhaps," Dr. Porter felt it important to not jump to conclusions while other theories remained untested. "Could the two of you step into the hall with me for a minute?"

Vivian left the door open to continue watching the two Josses as she sat beside herself in the examining room. The girl had grown bored with the discussion after Wade's story and was attempting to play rock-scissors-paper with herself, and having no success.

Dr. Porter's voice dropped low, "If your story about some sort of unliving monster is true, have you considered it might be animating the robot? You said it had some sort of mental powers that could cloud human thinking. What if it is making Joss think she is in two bodies at once?"

"I don't think that's likely."

"Why not?"

"Because Joss told us she had destroyed the creature."

"Did you consider that the creature might have forced that idea on her? That it could have imprinted a false memory on her as part of its plan?"

Wade and Anne felt cold fear; that possibility had not occurred to them.

"I think maybe we'd better--" Anne began.

"No!" Joss announced loudly. Startled, the three turned their attention back to her.

"What do you mean, dear?" Anne asked.

"I mean I can hear real good with my metal ears. I know I'm me. Drakken said the thing wasn't much good with technology. It seems like the Doc might not be the most honest guy around Middleton, but everyone came running to him to ask about that monster. He knows his stuff, at least some of it. And I know I was hurtin' bad when my second body got damaged. I. do. not. want. to. be. hurt. again. I. was. hungry. this. morning. If. you. hurt. this. body. you. will. hurt. me."

The three returned to the examining room. Anne knelt on the floor and held the hand of the flesh Joss, "We don't want to hurt you. We're worried about you. You see that, don't you?"

Wade sat on the examining table, "Can I tell you my theory?" he asked Dr. Porter.

"Please do."

"I think the condition is essentially temporary."

"Please explain 'essentially temporary," Anne demanded.

"I will in a minute." Turning back to Dr. Porter he continued, "It seems pretty obvious to me that Joss's mind imprinted somehow on the blank disk. Drakken said that last night and I'm convinced he's right. Less obvious is how the mind switching thing Drakken does works. He says that when two people undergo the treatment they switch consciousness, then go back to their proper bodies when the process is reversed. Since the Bebe had no consciousness to begin with it maintained the link to Joss."

"Given that I have no understanding of this Drakken's method, I'll have to defer to your opinion. What does this mean for Joss?" Vivian asked.

"And can you get back to the 'essentially temporary'. That suggests part of it may be more than temporary," Anne requested.

"I believe that the two will grow apart. No two people ever have exactly the same experiences. Joss and the Bebe experience the world very differently--"

"Not if we're sharin' the same consciousness," Joss protested.

"Right now her 'brain' is still pretty much exactly like yours. It was exact a day ago. You taste things she can't, she sees and hears things you can't. The two of you will probably start noticing small differences between you. You will probably lose that sense of being inside each other's minds - or sense of a common mind - I'm not sure what to call it."

"Will. I. cease. to. exist?"

"Assuming that you really exist," Dr. Porter explained, running with Wade's idea. "If you are just Joss in two bodies you will simply lose contact with this metal body. But if you are becoming an individual you will be fascinating… Dr. Load, I imagine that the very fact the robot's engrams are stored by electrochemical means while Joss's are stored through a neurophysiological process would have to insure an eventual separation of minds even with identical environmental stimuli."

"Well, even with the neurophysiological retention of memory there are electrochemical processes involved," Anne pointed out. "But I'll accept the basic premise. An organic electrochemical process will still differ from an inorganic process. Even though Jim and Tim have identical DNA and spend most of their waking hours together they are different individuals.

Joss turned to Wade, "Can you tell me what the three of you just said -- in little words."

"Basically we said that you and the robot will separate. If your mind is all that's animating her she will just stop working. But you've probably given her a kind of programming and she'll grow into a distinct individual over time--"

"How long?"

"Can't say. I'm guessing that in a matter of days she'll say something and you won't be sure if you said it or not. In a few weeks it will be clear you two are distinct. But since you furnished the basic structure for her personality she will always be quite a bit like you."

The Josses looked at each other, "So I get to be sisters with myself? That. sounds. sort. of. cool. I. wonder. what. Daddy. is. going. to. say. about. that. the. next. time. we. get. home." She gave herself a high five.

"I had started to hope that with Kim in college and the boys graduating things might settle down," Anne sighed.

"Normality is over-rated," Vivian assured her. She took a card from a pocket, "Here, Joss, give me a call if you need anything," she said stretching her arm towards the two girls.

"Thanks," Joss said, stretching out her flesh-and-blood hand.

"Not you, the other Joss."

"Thank. you. Dr. Porter. What. should. I. do. with. the. card?"

"Put it in that pouch on your leg. Some of my best friends are robots."

--

That evening, at Possible manor, Kim seemed unusually quiet as she and Shego got ready for bed. "What's wrong, cupcake? Rough day in classes? Still having nightmares over Jack? I'll probably have them for a long time."

"I'm upset over a couple things… You and Ron."

"What about Ron and me? And are we two problems or just one?"

"You and Ron are one problem. You're a pile of problems all my yourself… How could you do that this morning?"

"It was actually pretty easy. See, I was helping him with nature's call and it seemed like he enjoyed--"

"That's not what I meant!"

Shego fell silent, "I'm sorry. I really didn't think it would bother anyone. And I like Ron."

"Well, that's a couple problems right there. You didn't think it would bother anyone--"

"I don't think Ron minded that much."

"You embarrassed him--"

"So I should have tried to hide it from you?"

"You embarrassed him. You embarrassed Monique. You upset Bonnie--"

"And that's a bad thing? How?"

Kim glared at her, "It bothered me," she said more quietly.

"Look, you and Ron--"

"Yeah, you brought that up. After giving me your word!"

"Look, Kim, I really am sorry about that. It's been years. I sort of forgot."

"Maybe I'll forgive you on that. Maybe. It's just that… You had no business doing that."

Shego stared at Kim. "I'm still not sure I understand the problem… Are you jealous?"

Kim hesitated before answering, "I don't know."

Shego laughed, "He's a kid, way too young for me."

"He's my age. Remember?"

Shego had been sitting on the bed as she talked with Kim. She flopped back suddenly and stared at the ceiling for a minute before responding. When she spoke it appeared she was trying to turn the subject from the last comments. "I'm still having trouble with the concept of you jealous… That I'll dump you for Ron? That Ron will take me away from you? What's going on under that red hair?"

Kim was seated on the rocking chair, the Pandaroo on her lap. "I'm not sure," she said, hugging her old stuffed friend. "Maybe both. I'm not sure exactly, I just know it really bothers me."

"You could go give him a handjob too. Then we're even."

"That's not funny," Kim said coldly.

"I'm sorry, really. It's just hard for me to accept the idea you're jealous. He's like your best friend for life. If I'm going to live with you I have to accept that and get along with him. I really resented him when I started getting close to you. I was sure you were going to go back to him and dump me. When I realized you and I really had something I tried to warm up to him, find out why you liked him so much. And now I really like him, he's a nice guy. But he's got history with you I can never have. I couldn't take his friendship away from you, even if I wanted to. And I'm never going to try and come between you and him."

Kim moved over and sat down on the bed by Shego, "Really?"

"Really Princess. You don't have to worry about Ron."

Kim reclined on one elbow, she stared into Shego's eyes and smiled, "How about you?" she asked, gently tapping Shego's nose with one finger. "Do I need to worry about him stealing your heart and taking you away from me?"

Shego returned the smile, "I don't think so… Of course, I hear that younger men are good for us older women. They have the stamina to keep up with our sex drives."

"Oh, I think I can keep up," Kim said and kissed Shego hard and passionately. When they broke the embrace a few minutes later they were both panting. "You really think I can't keep up?"

"You really think I'd leave that for Ron?"

Kim turned serious. "I don't know. You've been with men. I haven't. I wonder if you think it's better with a guy."

"The best sex is when you're with someone you love. With someone you don't love it's just masturbation."

"But you said you're getting to like Ron."

"You know how I said I resented him? I'm sure he resented me. He's got deep feelings for you. I heard the name he moaned when I jerked him off this morning--"

"He moaned my name?"

"I didn't say that. I said I heard him. I'm like Ron. A gentlewoman doesn't repeat such things."

"Tell me," Kim said, smiling.

"No," Shego giggled.

"Tell me! Or you're sleeping on the couch."

"Ron might let me sleep with him."

"Tell me!"

"Umm, or maybe Bonnie."

"Tell me!"

"What do you think, Kim, think I could talk Justine and Felix into a threesome?"

"You are exasperating!"

"Thank you."

"Please, tell me."

"Well, since you asked please…" Shego composed herself, she closed her eyes, coughed to clear her throat and, lowering her voice as much as she could, imitated Ron's voice, "Ruuu-fuss."

Before she could get her eyes opened Kim was pressing a pillow down on her face. Shego's arms shot out, found the redhead, and started tickling.

It took a couple minutes of struggle so fierce Bonnie shouted, "Knock it off in there!" but Shego emerged triumphant.

The dark-haired woman looked down at Kim and smiled. "I wish I'd known earlier how ticklish you are. I'd have never lost a fight."

"I let you win."

"Sure, sure," Shego smirked. "Look, I don't remember any name from Ron this morning. I wouldn't have been surprised if he said 'Yori', but I wouldn't have been surprised if he said 'Kim'."

"Really?"

She moved off of Kim and stretched out on the bed. "Really. I'll bet he resented me longer than I resented him. If you two hadn't broken up before we met--"

"We didn't break up!"

"Whatever. If you two hadn't done your not-breaking-up breaking-up before we got together I know he'd have blamed me. So when he gave me the tallis before our wedding I really cried. It meant he accepted me as a friend. That means lot to me. He's never going to love me the way he loves you. But I really wanted to say thank you to him, and, well, I doubt I'll ever quite the same opportunity again."

"I hope not, but he's in cast and splints for a little while longer."

"You can take care of him 'til he's better if you want. I don't think the rest of us would mind."

"Is there are word beyond exasperating?"

"I'm not sure… Excruciating?"

"Yeah, that'll do. You're excruciating."

"So I can't say thank you to Ron again without your permission."

"Not that way."

"You know, Kim. There could be ways of saying thanks you might object to even more than a handjob."

"Is there a word beyond excruciating?"

"Have you noticed that is just gets worse the longer we talk."

"Always."

"So, let's find something else to keep our lips busy." Shego rolled over and turned off the lamp on the night stand. "Bet 'cha moan my name."

"Ronnnn."

"I'll get 'cha for that, Possible."


	5. Chapter 5 Date That Will Live in Infamy

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 5: A Date That Will Live in Infamy**

Wade sat on the bed and stared at his closet. He had no idea what to wear. "Next time I'm going to ask her for something specific." He didn't know what they were doing and had no idea what he should wear. He didn't even know if there would be a next time, and if it went as badly as he feared he was sure there would not be a chance for a second. He put on a suit, and realized it was a mistake as soon as he looked in the mirror. Before he could get it off, however, he had the misfortune of being seen by his mother.

"Get the camera, Lontaine, we need to take our baby's picture."

"Please, Mama, you're treating this like I'm going to the prom or something."

"You were a Senior in high school when you were eight. You're never going to get a Senior Prom, so I think it's important to get a picture of you before your first date." Wade wasn't sure if the tear she wiped from her eye was real or imaginary.

"I'm not going to wear this, I look like an idiot."

"No you don't, you look handsome. Doesn't he look handsome Lontaine?"

Wade had the feeling his father wanted to laugh.

"So, what are you and Joss going to do? Where will you take her? When are you coming home?"

"I don't know any of that, Mama. This was just sort of spontaneous. I wanted to make sure she was okay after the rescue and she suggested we go out."

"I'm not clear," his dad interrupted. "Did you ask her out or she ask you out?"

"It seems like kind of a mutual thing. Is that important?"

"Terribly important," his father intoned solemnly. "The one who asks makes the choice of destination. You ask her out, you decide where you're going. You've got to learn the rules son if you're getting into the dating pool."

"He's not getting into the dating pool. He's just going to see a friend. Now, Wade, movies are good for first dates. That way you don't have to talk if you don't want to, and have something to discuss after the movie. Very safe. Ask her what movie she wants to see. It shows you listen to her -- she wants to know you listen."

"Don't do it, son. She'll drag you to some chick flick and then complain you're not sensitive enough if you don't cry -- and will think you're a wimp if you do."

Wade's mother glared at her husband. "Dancing. Girls like dancing. You get to hold her in your arms and stare into her eyes. And that's the only holding you'd better be doing on a first date. Back when we were courting your dad and I went to dances all the time." She glared at her husband again, "And our wedding was the last time we danced."

His father shrugged, "Best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, for a girl it's the dance floor."

"Yeah, if I knew how to dance. Ron got her to try and teach me how to dance at Kim's wedding. I was sweating like a pig. I know I'm not ready for that."

"No man is, son. But the thing is that you never have to dance again after you get married."

"You be quiet, Lontaine, or I'm sending you out of the room. You could take her roller skating," she suggested.

"Roller skating? That's so tween. Come on Mama, I'm almost seventeen."

"Well there's nothing wrong with some innocent roller skating. It gives you a chance to talk, and to hold hands. It's fun."

"It gives you a chance to fall on your ass," Wade's father warned. "No girl is ever going to respect you after watching you fall on your ass."

"Could you both just leave the room and let me get dressed?" Wade requested. "I am totally scared all by myself and don't need your help."

Some twenty minutes later, decked out in LL Bean and Land's End, Wade headed downstairs. His mother had lain in ambush and snapped three pictures and shed real tears over 'her baby' before he got out the door.

Joss didn't have it any easier, although not owning any suits made the process a little easier. "What do you think, Aunt Anne," she asked, holding up two outfits.

"Wear the one on the right."

"I mean for both of us."

"Both of you?"

"Yeah. We're the same size. Wade wanted to make sure I was okay, so I thought Miss Blue should come along. I don't know whether this is really a date or not."

"I'm not sure what he's going to think about you taking Joss2," Anne warned before going downstairs. She was the one who answered the door a half hour later when the bell rang.

"Wade, you look very handsome."

"Thank you, Dr. Possible."

"If you call me Dr. Possible I'll call you Dr. Load."

"Wade, you're looking well," James said when Wade got to the living room. " My brother sent me a shotgun. I was supposed to be cleaning it when you got here, but he's on the phone now -- he wants to talk with you."

Joss, unfamiliar with dating rituals, was ready and got into the living room as her uncle handed Wade the phone."

"Hello?" Wade asked nervously.

"Howdy son, how old are you?"

"Almost seventeen, sir."

"That's about right I figure. How are you doing in school?"

"I'm not in school."

"Not in school? Let me talk with Joss."

"Sir, I can--"

"Give the phone to Joss, son. Don't talk back to me."

"Yes, sir." Wade turned to Joss, "He wants to talk with you."

"Yes, daddy?"

"You may not go out with that young man. I will not have you dating a dropout."

"No, daddy. But what Wade wanted to tell you is that he is finished with school."

"At seventeen? A high school education isn't enough. He should be doin' something more with his life than sayin' he's done with school."

"Actually, daddy, he's done with college."

"An AA degree from some tech school?"

"He has a Ph.D. Daddy, maybe two." She glanced over at Wade who held up three fingers. "Make that three , Daddy."

"In something useful, or stuff like basket weaving and poetry?"

"I'm not sure, good practical stuff though."

"Does he have plans?"

"Well, he and a partner are starting up a tech firm, already have some government projects."

"I don't mean those kind of plans, Sweetie, what are his plans with you?"

"Daddy!" Joss blushed.

"I was seventeen myself once. I know how boys think. Slap him now, just on general principles."

"Goodbye Daddy, love you."

"Love you too, Sweetie."

"Well, what are you two going to do?"

"Us three," Joss told her uncle.

"Three?" Wade and James said together.

"I thought Joss2 would some along," Joss told Wade. "I mean, she's just me."

"Well…"

"So, what are your plans?" Anne repeated. They looked uncertain and she handed them the Weekend section of the Middleton Clarion. "Here, all the movies, concerts, plays, and everything else in the tri-city area."

The teens sat on the couch and sought inspiration, which Joss found on page four. "Oh, look! Monster trucks at the Lowerton Civic Arena!"

Wade looked at her, "Monster trucks? Are you serious?"

"Well, we modified some trucks out on the ranch to get around in the brush. An' sometimes after a big rain we'll do our own mud racin' with them. So Daddy took me to some shows an' rallies. I think it's sorta fun to watch… Course, if you don't want ta go."

Wade didn't find the monster trucks as entertaining as the Josses, but just being with her and watching her excitement was all the entertainment he desired. After forty-five minutes he excused himself to go to visit the restroom. "Can I stop at the snack bar and get you anything on the way back?" he asked.

"A. diet. soda. and. nachos. please," Joss2 requested, Joss1 didn't take her eyes off the track.

_"This date is sure weird,"_ he thought as he left. Weird and unpleasant he would discover. The genius was too busy thinking about Joss to notice two members of the audience who got up and followed him out towards the restroom.

Joss was too engrossed in the show to notice at first, but it took Wade a long time to get back. She wondered how long the line was at the snack bar and was about to send the Bebe to look for him when she saw a police officer escorting Wade back towards her.

Wade was holding a bloody napkin to his nose, had a split lip, and it looked like his left eye was well on its way to swelling shut. Before Wade returned to his seat he scanned the area around where he had been sitting.

"Do you see them?" the officer asked.

"No."

"Well, give us a call if you do."

Joss stared at him when he sat back down. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not gonna take that for an answer."

"Two guys beat me up in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"You're not gonna to tell me?"

"No."

"We're leaving, now."

"We can't stay 'till the end?" he really did not want his first date to end this early and this way.

"No we can't. I want you to tell me what happened to you. I'm givin' you a choice. We kin go somewhere an' talk, or you kin take me home. It's your choice. But I want to go somewhere an' talk with you."

It was a silent walk across the parking lot to where Wade had found enough room for the hovercraft.

"Where do you want to go to talk?" he said as they entered the craft.

"I don't know. I didn't eat much supper tonight. I was kinda nervous… Is there a place we could get something to eat?"

"A new House of Pizza opened in Middleton. I can break diet once or twice a week."

"Do ya like pepperoni?"

"How about double pepperoni and extra cheese?"

Joss laughed, "Monster trucks and pizza, this really is a date."

They found a booth in the back. Wade sat on one side, the two Josses on the other. Conversation lagged until the server brought their pizza back. Wade found the spice in the sauce and pepperoni stung the cut on his lip and he gave up trying to eat after one slice.

"So what really happened?" Joss began again.

"What do you think happened?"

"Does it have something to do with me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Wade, I'm sorry."

"So am I. Apparently they saw us together and didn't like it. They followed me into the bathroom, started hitting me and telling me I should know better than to be with a white girl. Some other guy came in to use the bathroom and they took off running. The man who rescued me insisted I go to the first aid station and file a police report."

"I wondered why it took you so long to get nachos… I'm sorry Wade, this is my fault."

"This is your fault?"

"Isn't it?"

"Gee, I don't know. Did you make those two stupid? Anything else your fault too? Bubonic plague? Stock Market crash of nineteen-twenty-nine? World War two?"

"That's just silly."

"Is it any sillier than saying you're to blame for two idiots beating on me?" Unless you're God I don't think you have any responsibility in their being bigots. 'Course, if you are God they're going to have to change a lot of paintings in the churches." She smiled. "Although, if it's not sacrilege, can I say you look divine?"

That actually got a giggle out of her. He smiled, it hurt to smile, but he didn't care.

"Yeah, but maybe if I hadn't suggested the monster trucks it wouldn't have happened."

"Bing! Bing! Bing!"

"Huh?"

"Stereotyping alert," Wade told her. "You're guilty. Bigots can be anywhere. It didn't matter that we were watching monster trucks; it could have happened if we went to the opera--"

"You like opera?"

"That's not my point. My point is that it could happen anywhere. It's not your fault for wanting to enjoy something you like. And I don't know if the next guy into the bathroom at an opera would look scary enough to make two guys run. He was huge!"

"Do you think they'll catch the guys?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. All you white folk look alike to me."

She stared at him for a minute. "That's a joke, right?"

"Yeah, not a very good one. Do I get points for trying?"

"Yeah, you're very brave."

"Not hardly. I was too scared to think about getting a description when it happened. They ran off so fast the guy who saved me didn't get one either. Fear shut the magnificent Load brain down."

She took a bite from a second slice of pizza, chewed and swallowed before she spoke again. "It must be awful hard, bein' so smart an' all. I know a lot of smart folk, but you were in college earlier than any of 'em were… Are we all idiots around you? I heard you talkin' with aunt Anne and Dr. Porter in there the other day. They listened to you. I don't think any of you listened to me -- and I know better what's goin' on in my head than any of you."

"I'm sorry. We should have listened better. You're not dumb, you have to know that."

"Oh, I know I'm pullin' straight A's in school if that's what ya mean. Don't know why some kids think that's hard. But I sound so country everyone thinks I'm a hick and treats me like I'm dumber than a post. Makes me wonder why a smart fella like you would be seen with me."

Wade took awhile to answer. "This is really the first time I've been out with a girl. I was in college when I still thought girls had cooties. When puberty hit I wasn't interested in girls my age, they were still in grade school and I couldn't talk with them. I had an older girl I liked…"

"How much older?"

"Doesn't matter, she never noticed me. I was really fat and dumpy then. I don't think she'd have noticed me even if I was old enough for her."

"You were fat?"

"Yeah. Mama had Shego put me on a diet and exercise program."

"Miss Shego seems like a good person. I don't think Daddy likes her though."

"I thought your dad said you should judge a person by his actions and not by things that don't matter."

"Well, I sometimes think Daddy is better at sayin' the truth than followin' what he says. 'Course Miss Shego and the Doc were out by our ranch one time and Kim had to stop 'em from some crazy plan, that could be why he doesn't like her."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. Is that the only reason?"

"Well… " Joss hesitated, and made little air quote marks with her fingers as she answered, "I think he's scared they'll try an' 'corrupt' me."

"So, do you think your Daddy might object if he met me?"

Joss looked a little nervous, "I don' know. I sure hope not."

Wade decided he wanted to change the subject, "So, anyway, I don't have much of a dating history. Then I met this girl who came in to stay with her aunt and uncle while she went to high school. I thought she was really sweet and hoped I could get to know her better… I'm afraid the story of my love life until today is pretty dull. How about you?"

She laughed, "Oh, you learn about the birds and bees real fast with all that livestock around. What we don't have much of are neighbors. School was about the only place I ever saw kids my age. I kissed a boy when I was in the third grade. I don't think he talked to again until we were in the fifth. I guess I'm better with older folk than people my own age 'cause that's mostly the people I'm around. I wanted to know kids my own age, that's one of the reasons I talked my folks into letting me come here. But I'm the new hick in school. It's really pretty lonesome. I've been over at Kim's talkin' with Ron and the people there a lot. I've never been on something I'd call a real date before. After the rescue I wasn't even real sure if this was going to be a date or you just wanted to make sure I was healthy. I didn't know what to wear, you hadn't really said anything for sure."

"I'm sorry. I get all nervous around you." There was more nervous silence, and then Wade asked, "You really think that smart people look down on people who aren't so smart?"

Joss toyed with her straw, unsure how to answer.

"Why. don't. we. try. and. think. of. a. name. for. me?" Joss2 asked.

"We'll get to you in a minute, my blue friend. Do you agree with me that girl with the auburn hair from the big sky country is trying to change the subject?"

"Is. it. not. a. beautiful. night? Have. you. heard. the. forecast. for. tomorrow?"

Wade still addressed his comments to the blue girl, but they were meant for Joss, "Why do you think she is too ashamed to answer my question?"

"No ashamed, exactly. More like scared you won't like me if ya know the truth."

"Ah, as Pontius Pilate once asked, 'What is truth?''"

She stirred the ice in her drink a little more with the straw. "I think I looked down on people who weren't as smart as me. I always had the highest grades, sorta felt like I was better than anyone else 'cause I did so well. I was plannin' to do my advanced work in electronics and physics… But there's you, and Jim and Tim, Doc... Drakken's a smart guy even if he seems none too stable, Justine over at Kim's house, heck that Dr. Porter seemed like a real smart woman the other day. I just don't feel so smart around you folk -- wonder if I have any business thinkin' about grad school. I kinda looked down on the dumb people, and now I'm one of 'em."

"Don't ever think you're dumb, Joss."

"Right!" she snorted, "from the man with three Ph.D.s."

"Look, you said back home you compared yourself with people who weren't getting grades as good as yours. Here you're comparing yourself with geniuses. Tell me, are you any different than you were back home?"

"Any different?"

"You really feel like you're any smarter, or any dumber, than you were."

"Well, I may be smarter, hanging around with Jim and Tim during their experiments. I guess I haven't dumbed down any, but I don't feel as smart as I did."

"You're the same person. And you're smart. And you'll do great at anything you want to do."

"Really?"

"Really."

She stirred her ice a little more, but she was smiling now. "I think I could stand to hear that some more."

He smiled again. It still hurt to smile. He couldn't stop. For an hour they talked of likes and dislikes, sometimes amazed at a common like or dislike and sometimes surprised that the other could disagree on a subject so obvious.

At a rare pause in the conversation the Joss2 returned to an earlier subject. "What. are. we. going. to. call. me?"

"Was it Jim who suggested Joss-Bot?" Wade asked.

"I think so, but I don't like it. Don't like Aunt Anne's Joss1 and Joss2 either."

"What's the problem with those?"

"Well, if she's really going to be a distinct person I don't know if she needs to drag my name around with her."

"You could take just the first couple letters of your name: Billie-Jo, Bobbie-Jo, maybe Bebe-Jo."

"I'm country from the West, Wade. Not the South."

"Sorry, and scratch the suggesting, you don't want the initials."

"Why not, I… Oh. Hey does she have to have the black hair?"

"How. would. I. look. with. red. hair? If. I'm. wearin'. two. bodies. should. I. try. and. look. more. like. myself?"

"Why don't you leave her the way she is? You said you didn't like Joss2 because it was too much like your name if she eventually ends up as her own… person. Let her look different. I think the Shego look works for her."

"Think we could something with Shego's name?" Joss wondered aloud. "Anyway of putting that with Bebe?"

Wade and Joss looked at each other and exclaimed, "BEGO!" at the same moment.

Joss laughed, and the robot stuck out her right hand to Wade, "Bego, happy. to. meet. you, Wade."

"Pleased to meet you. Will you think I'm rude if you aren't invited the next time I ask Joss out?"

"When. did. you. plan. to. ask. her?"

"I was hoping maybe for next Friday, do you know if she's free?"

"It. appears. she. is. available. I. am. afraid. I. will. be. washing. my. hair. that. night. But. you. should. ask. her. before. someone. else. beats. you. to. it."

"You're probably right." He looked over at Joss, who was having an attack of the giggles, "Is there anything else I should know before I ask her?" he asked Bego.

"Well. I. think. she. would. like. to. know. where. you. want. to. take. her. next. time. And. do. you. really. like. opera?"

"I'm really not an opera fan, but there are a couple I like. But I was wondering if you knew anything about her taste in movies?"

While Bego's facial expressions were limited she managed a smile, "I. can. probably. tell. you. as. much. about. her. taste. in. movies. as. she. can."

They talked more, and Wade was startled to see it was eleven-thirty when he looked at his watch, "I've got to get you home!"

"Yeah, I guess we need to move. You don't have to make it sound so urgent. Uncle James talked daddy into letting me stay out 'til midnight."

"Well, he didn't talk to my Mama. She told me I was supposed to be home at eleven. I'm still under partial grounding for the night of the rescue -- and I think she's worried about me in general, this being my first date and all."

"Come. on. then. we. will. need. to. hurry."

The three ran for the hovercraft. Six minutes later the hovercraft sat down on the front lawn at the Possibles. Before she left the craft Joss leaned over and touched a spot on Wade's right cheek. "Look's like they really beat on ya. Does this spot right here hurt?"

"No, it may be the only place on my face that doesn't."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for askin' me out" She left before he could collect his wits and say anything.

He smiled. It hurt to smile. He kept smiling. His face was in agony when he got home.

Mama was waiting up for him, "Young man," she started as soon as she heard the front door opening, "what time did we… What happened to your face?"

At the Possible home Joss got ready for bed. Her robotic half sat on the chair and Joss plugged in the power cord. Given how little energy she expended during the average day the robot could probably go more than a week without a recharge. But Joss planned to add the power charge to her nighttime ritual; it seemed appropriate even if unnecessary.

After brushing her teeth Joss came back to the bedroom and pulled on a nightgown. Before she turned off the light the metal girl spoke, "Why. is. the. color. of. a. person's. skin. important?"

_"Yeah, that's the question, isn't it,"_ Joss wondered as she flipped the switch and crawled into bed. She was almost asleep when her eyes went wide open, _"Did I just say what I was thinking through the robot -- or did she ask that question on her own?_


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Epilogue**

Anne Possible knocked on Joss's door. "You getting ready for school?" When she received no answer she opened the door and peered in, the room was empty

Bego's metal body was stretched out on the floor of the living room, as she stared out the window. Joss was seated cross-legged beside her, her leg touching one of Bego's outstretched arms. Joss was holding one of Jim or Tim's old sneakers up to her nose, taking in the foul aroma.

"Joss, time for breakfast."

"Be. right. in, Aunt. Anne," the robot body responded

"Will you two give each other your bodies back! I swear, if you keep doing that you're going to get stuck some day."

"I do not believe that is likely." Joss responded.

"It's. sorta. like. how. Mom. always. said. if. I. kept. making. faces. one. day. one. of. them. would. stick," the robot added.

"Please, Joss, may I keep your body through breakfast?"

"No, I. want. it. back."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why can I not have the body?"

"'Cause. you. eat. too. much. when. you. have. it."

"But I like to experience the taste."

"And. you've. got. no. taste. in. what. you. eat. Last. time. I. let. you. eat. breakfast. you. ate. three. cloves. of. garlic! My. breath. was. stinkin'. for. the. rest. of. the. day. It's. as. bad. as. that. shoe. you're. sniffin'. now. You'd. better. not. make. me. sick. with. it."

"Did I tell you that I was out to see Dr. Porter yesterday? She wishes to try and give me smell."

"Did. she. say. she. would. give. you. a. sense. of. smell. or. make. you. smell?"

Bego hesitated, "I do not understand."

"It. was. a. joke," Joss sighed, "maybe. you. could. ask. her. about. getting. a. sense. of. humor."

"If I may judge from you I would rather have the sense of smell."

They switched minds back and Joss gave Bego a hand to help her up from the floor. She was never quite sure if Bego was developing a sense of humor on her own or not.

Anne drove the four to school before heading to the hospital. Four teenagers in the house made brain surgery a welcome break from home. James would pick them up after school.

"Why is it that Kim usually walked to school and you four are always begging for rides? Three of you need the exercise."

"Maybe we're not as responsible as Kim," Joss suggested.

"Nah, it wasn't as far a walk when Kim started high school," Jim said.

"Say what?" Anne asked.

"Physics, Mom," Tim explained. "The universe is expanding. And since the universe is expanding, and we're part of the universe, the distance to school must be getting greater."

She laughed, "The saying is that the world is getting smaller, I should pull over now and let you walk the rest of the way."

"If we had our own car you wouldn't have to drive us to school," Jim pointed out for the eighty-third time as the twins began to double-team her as usual.

"What part of the court order do you not understand? After what you did with the old Sloth you aren't allowed to work on a car until you're eighteen. "

"We won't touch the engine! Shego is a good mechanic. Joss too, they can get the engine--"

"Why. would. they. do. that. for. you?" Bego wanted to know.

"Doh, we'll give you rides if we have a car. We just want to spare Mom all the driving."

"That's very noble of you boys," Anne smiled, wondering if Jim really expected her to believe that. "Of course, in addition to the court order you'll be lucky if your Dad and Kim ever forgive you on that one. Besides, why do you need a car if you'll be doing your Bachelor's work at Middleton this fall?"

"Oh, yeah, like you gave us a choice on that," Tim replied, taking up his theme. "You almost threw Kim out of the house when she started college, but you want to keep us under the microscope."

"You know the reasons," Anne answered without taking her eyes from the road. "Kim was older, more responsible, and never put rocket fuel in a lawn mower."

"But, Mom, we don't want to live at home. Can we at least stay in the dorm?"

"With all the older students and no supervision? Actually, your dad and I are talking with someone about fixing up an apartment for the two of you close to campus. You could have some independence and we'd have a landlord who could watch you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wait, this apartment wouldn't be in Kim's house, would it."

"Well, we're still in the negotiating stage on this, but I can tell you that it isn't staying in Kim's house," Anne assured him. _"The garage apartment at Kim's does not count as inside the house."_

"Yeah!" "Excellent!" the twins exclaimed, giving each other high fives.

Once in school the twins went one way and Joss and Bego went another.

Bego leaned back against the lockers and scanned the hallway as Joss and Erin put away light jackets and got their books organized. Bego had been assigned a locker on another floor, but since she required no special clothes for changes in temperature and used Joss's textbooks she needed nothing but a small folder with her assignments. On the other hand, she performed an important function as the other two worked in their lockers.

"Cute. butt. alert."

Erin and Joss 'casually' looked up from their lockers.

"Stop doing that," Erin hissed. "He's my brother. He doesn't count."

"Come on, Erin. Bego and I think he's kinda cute."

"Yeah, you two and all the other girls in school. You know you don't stand a chance, don't you?"

"I'm not fixin' to date him. But there's no harm in lookin', is there?"

"I guess not--"

"Do. you. think. he. would. date. outside. his. species?"

Erin giggled loudly enough that Brendan had to pretend he didn't hear them. "I don't even want to think about that." She turned to Joss, "You and Wade doing anything fun this weekend?"

"I don't know. He's been out on the East Coast for a week -- at a place called Innsmouth. Doc Drakken thinks there's something weird going on. And Bego and me are goin' out tonight with the Doc and Jim and Tim."

"Have you thought more about what I said? I think the three of us should try out for cheerleading this fall."

"I. do. not. know. if. they. will. let. me. participate. That. appears. to. be. an. activity. limited. to. humans."

"We need you," Erin pleaded. "You're so strong you can support three people. Our squad would be able to do things no other cheerleaders in the conference can do."

"We. will. think. about. it, won't. we, Joss?"

"Brendan is trying out for quarterback. Brendan in tight pants… Cheerleaders are down on the field by the team."

Bego closed her eyes, imagining the sight.

"Stop puttin' those images in her head," Joss snapped. "She'll blow a circuit or something."

"Please, Joss, please. Can. we. please. try. out. for. cheerleading. in. the. fall?"

"Maybe, no promises 'till we see what Mom and Dad have to say about it," Joss told Bego. "We'll be out in Montana for a good chunk of the summer," she explained to Erin.

"It. will. be. good. to. meet. Mom. and. Dad. again. for. the. first. time."

Joss sighed. She had written her parents to say she had added a sister to the family while she was in Middleton. She wasn't sure any warning was really going to prepare them for their new daughter. Still a man with a robot horse was in a better position to accept an electric daughter than most people.

"Come on, Sis," Joss said, patting the robot on the arm, "home ec. Let's show 'em what Ron taught us yesterday. But remember, when the recipe calls for oil it means vegetable oil." She waved to the blonde as they left for room 313, "See ya at lunch."

---The End--


End file.
